sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Gem High
The "Gem High" series was started by a user that will be continued on this page. 'Intro' Hello everyone! For those of you who may not be familiar with me I am SweeTea, lover of sweet, spice, and everything nice!! Also bubble tea - v -. Today (or night in some places ;)~!) I would like you to be a part of the Gem High roleplay! All you need to do is place your character in the "Characters" section after reading the rules~ 'What is Gem High?' Gem High is the top school in the country! After years of old appliances (desks, computers, tables, etc.) Gem High has now been remodeled, along with new teachers and new staff! Gem High is the perfect opportunity for your character to make friends and have fun while receiving a quality education! Rules #No "deep" "romantic" scenes #No killing #no conrolling a character that is not yours; otherwise known as "god modding" #Your character does not need a page, but it will cause some difficulties creating fan art. #'Only SweeTea is allowed to make chapters with heading 2'. Everyone else is allowed to make as many chapters as they like as long as it is not under heading 2. #nothing offensive, please... #'SweeTea is the only one allowed to write in bold, sorry....'I need to use the bold for when important events in the role play happen. To make it easier for everyone to see I will be using bold. Ther is the slashy wave font ''too, so I'd prefer you use that instead of bold! 'Directions On How To Start' #First, click the edit page button. #Replace the "OPEN" with your character's name. #Between the ( ) are "semi", "nu", and "pop". The "semi" is when your character is in the middle of "pop" and "nu". The "nu" is when your character is neutral, or not either popular or middle. The "pop" stands for popular, as in your character is a popular kid in school. '''Once you decide what category your character fits best in, please erase all other choices between the "( )" leaving one category.' #In the "(USERNAME)", all you need to do is put your user name, for example, I would put "SweeTea", or "Tea" because that is my user name. #Next, in the "Roleplay Area" chapter, you will put a title on "heading 3" with your character's name. In that chapter you will write what your character did ''BEFORE the first day ''of a NEW YEAR in high school. #Then you are finished! Wait until further instruction. Thank you! In the comments below, please tell me if this at all helped you in a 1 out of 10 ranking. Thank you so much~! 'Characters' #Dolly Brook (semi) (SweeTea) #Ravoka the Wolf (semi) (Ravoka67) #Hyparallel "Hypar" the Paradise Parrot (nu) (coolsterwill) #Lia the Cat (semi) (Skimill123) #Cameo NightWalker (nu) (Hynoid) #Ariana the Fox and Gemma the Genet (nu) (CrusherKitty ) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) #OPEN (semi, nu, pop) (USERNAME) 'Role Play Area' 'Dolly Brook' Dolly flailed around at her desk, waving her arms up and down with her baggy sleeves as she stared outside. Then she got up from her chair and practically ran to the window. A fluffy brown tail followed the mithryle as her sparkly ocean blue eyes glittered with the summer day time atmosphere. A knock came to Dolly's door and she smiled, rising from the ground, levitating over to her door. Bobbing like a balloon, a silver cat greeted her smiling, watching her bob. The two greeted eachother quickly before exchanging smiles, coming into the room. Ravoka the Wolf Ravoka was laying in bed with 2Pac bumping in his earphones, a bottle of Mountain Dew and a mind full of thoughts. He was still getting used to wearing his spike protectors, because there wasn't any way they'd let somebody with spikes on their knucles enter a school. He wondered what things would await him at Gem High as he blankly stared at the ceiling. 'Hypar the Paradise Parrot' Hypar looked out the window Timeion had finally let him enroll He wondered what it was like around real people, he had never timetravelled back here because it would ruin the suprise he rembered how Timeion had lectured him on how school works and not to get into fights but that sounds so boring He was sure there was more to it then just that Lia the Cat Lia sat in front of her laptop monitor, with a pair of white headphones strapped on her neck, as she openly listened to rock-orchestral music while chatting with her friends online. She occasionally glanced at the extra ring placed firmly on top of her own wrist rings. According to the headmaster of Gem High, this would limit her ability in weapon making, as a safety requirement in their school. Lia then pondered on what would happen in a place like that. 'Cameo NightWalker' Cameo looked out over the city from his perch on a rooftop high above the rest of the skyline. Why was he even enroling into a school when he didn't need the education it provided? Trying to be a normal teen, perhaps? He shook his head at the thought. "Normal" wasn't even in his vocabulary at times. Then again, who knows, maybe it'll be fun. What's the worst that could happen? 'Ayrton The Mink' TBA 'Tesla The Hedgehog' TBA 'Ariana the Fox and Gemma the Genet' Gemma knocked on Ariana's door loudly. The doorbell wasn't working again. Eventually, a very sleepy looking Ariana answered the door and let Gemma in so she could get herself sorted out. "Why don't you just get ready and we can be straight out?" "Uuugh, you know I'm not like that." "Well, maybe if you were, everything would be so much easier." "Gemma, I live to make your life difficult. It's how I work." Gemma groaned loudly and decided to switch to a more patronizing voice to get her to move faster. "S-stop it. Seriously Gemma. Stop it." "Not until you're out the doooooor." "Okay, okay, you win, you win!" She shoved Gemma out the door and slammed her own shut, locking it, only to turn back to Gemma, who had now adopted a huge grin on her face. "Shut it and let's go." "I didn't say anything!" The two of them began bickering as if they were indeed, high school kids again, all the way there, and the two made an agreement. "Gemma, no hacking." "Ariana, no Geokinetics." First Day Of School 'Directions' #Click the 'edit' button that should be next to "The Fist Day Of School" #Next you will look over your character's class order. Everyone has the same thing. #Edit under the chapter "before school". What did your character do comig to school, and did thay interact with other characters? Make some friends. #Pay attention to further directions as I will be directing the rest. Thank you for reading the directions. If you could, please score these directions on a ranking of 1-10 in the comments below ^ ^!!! Thank you!!! 'Class Order' First Period- Math Second Period- English (break time) Third Period-French Fourth Period-PE (lunch) Fifth Period-Science Sixth period- History 'Before School' Gemma and Ariana arrived in the empty classroom. "Oh my God, we're early." "Well, that's certainly a first..." "Maybe everyone else is late?" "Yeah, let's go with that. I'm taking this corner." Gemma walked definately and curled up in a chair in the corner of the room, narrowing her eyes at Ariana. "Well then." Ariana sat in the chair next to her, as Gemma somehow shrank into the corner further. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?" "Everything." Gemma's narrowed stare returned to the door, "I wonder who's going to be next in..." She leant forward and tented her fingers. "Probably some colourful character... And Gemma? Try not to creep people out. Please?" She didn't respond, and kept her stare on the door once again. An almost silent groan escaped his throat when Cameo took notice of who he would be sharing a class with. His ears pulled back before he settled into a chair at the far back of the room, a chair or two away/behind the two girls. Without a word, he quickly set his feet on the table before leaning back with his hands behind his head. One eye opened lazily out of curiosity to what they were up to. Gemma didn't say a word. Her eyes watched Cameo as he entered and went to his spot. Her facial expression remained the same, and was one of contemplation. "Interesting." She muttered under her breath, Ariana had a strange look on her face, not having heard what she'd said. She looked over at Cameo, shrugged and quickly looked back at Gemma, as she had returned her stare to the door. Tesla was sick. Pretty unfortunate. While sick, Arsesys, his AI assistant, goes to school as his substitute. He looks almost a lot like Tesla. He waits at the school lot. A loud motorcycle pulled into the school parking lot. On the motorcycle were two female mithryles: one with a leather jacket and black cap and the other a hazelnut brown blue eyed girl who sat behind her sister, smiling at the campus awaiting her. "Don't embarass me, little sister."the gray mithryle growled to her sister, narrowing her illuminous hazel eyes at her. "I won't, I won't."her sister reassured her, smiling brightly. "....Okay then...goodbye..."she said when her sister got off, and she waved just as the motorcycle sped off. The blue eyed mithryle's name was Dolly, and her older sister (by exactly 10.3 seconds), the gray mithryle, was Hazel. Dolly floated over to her first classroom, slowly heading inside. She bobbed around inside, looking for somewhere to sit. all of a sudden a strange rainbow bird wearing a golden clock around his neck flew from the sky to outside the class room Neat he thought to him self the place is large anough to fly, around he walked in and tried to take a seat at the front of the class...,